


Cantina Jams~

by ringmasterr



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Other, angst and conflict ahoy, characters are all probably ooc i'm so sorry lol, jukebox challenge fills, someday i'll write actual stories instead of just oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-16 06:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19641559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringmasterr/pseuds/ringmasterr
Summary: Just an array of oneshots and drabbles written in response to the jukebox writing challenge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that's right, MORE oneshots and drabbles that are a part of some challenge. XD If you're not sure what the jukebox challenge is, basically you get a bunch of writing buddies together, shuffle music, and give each other prompts. The stuff I'll throw in here are results of old and new. Old right now..because I need to get my lazy butt back in gear. 
> 
> Also, I'm going to say it now to get it out of the way, I prefer Rebels!Ahsoka. I love Ahsoka in general don't get me wrong, but I enjoyed her portrayal a lot in Rebels. The same with Maul, even if I likely write them OOC.
> 
> ANYWAY.  
> Talik, an oc, belongs to a good friend of mine-Cabrie. Everyone else belongs to Star Wars Rebels/Disney/etc.

“You must be proud of yourself, Lady Tano. Wiping them out like that.”

A cold, pitiless gaze was cast at the fallen Inquisitors nearby. Ahsoka knew Vader’s greatest warriors were hardly a family, but it hurt her to see how little they cared about each other’s fates. Failure, especially on so grand a scheme as to lose to her when she had something he wanted, was punishable by death. A Sith hallmark. She’d simply done the work for Talik and her master, so they didn’t have to worry about dealing with them anymore.

“It didn’t have to be this way,” Ahsoka fired back, narrowing her eyes. “They didn’t _have_ to die.”

The twi’lek snorted, and the former Jedi could tell she was barely restraining the urge to roll her eyes at such a ‘pathetic’ sentiment.

“Oh, but they did,” Talik replied. “Our Master would have killed them, if they’d returned empty-handed again. For once, you’ve done him a favor.”

_Our_ Master. She detested when the Inquisitor referred to the Sith Lord in such a manner, especially given the bitterness that always laced those words. Talik hated her-and it seemed that despite _everything_ , Anakin did too- so it was just to rip open old wounds. But, it appeared to always impact her as well, to some degree. As if the very thought she’d once been Anakin’s apprentice was disgusting.

Ahsoka pushed back the pain as best she could, in attempt to clear her mind. She couldn’t let Talik get to her like this, especially not when she stood in her way..and _Anakin’s_. The togruta cradled the holocron closer to her chest, brandishing one of her blazing-white blades at her.

“That’s the only one he’s going to get.”

She wasn’t about to let this, or _any_ of the holocrons in the sacred archive behind her fall into the wrong hands. Ahsoka clenched her teeth, as she understood it was her fault they had found it. Somehow, Intel had gotten out that she’d dared set foot on Coruscant during Empire Day of all times, and the first two Inquisitors had followed her here; a secret library she’d only known about through Master Yoda and Obi Wan’s teachings, that she’d been surprised to see mostly untainted.

Then again, the archive required the strength of the light; unyielding to darkness. It was a good thing, considering the information stored within. Some of the very last secrets of the Jedi...things she’d studied in her youth, among them. The last of the Masters must have hidden them away, before the temple had been completely overrun and transformed into the Imperial monstrosity it was now.

Talik sneered, unimpressed by her bravado.

“There’s no one here to distract me, Lady Tano. This _isn’t_ Malachor. This time, I can spare a few minutes to tear you apart, and seize the holocron after.”

That was it, then. There was no getting out of this without a fight-she should’ve seen it coming. How foolish of her not to. Ahsoka hadn’t wanted to bring so much attention to herself, and this would only make things work, but she’d count on Talik’s sense of pride to assist her. The other Inquisitors were quick to order reinforcements. This one, on the other hand-

Ahsoka didn’t think she would entertain the idea of calling Vader or storm troopers for help at all, least of all against her. No, Talik was the sort who liked to do things herself, and be greatly rewarded for it. It meant the twi’lek would fight as viciously as ever, but it also meant they could be alone. And she was already starting to get an idea of what she had to do here, no matter how much she disliked it.

“You almost make me _miss_ Maul,” the togruta snorted, deciding she might as well throw petty insults and quips around while she could. They could be used as distractions, to an extent. Also _annoyances_ , to unbalance an enemy. “At least his threats were entertaining.”

Compared to Talik, she’d take Maul if it meant never having to see her again or know she was after any of her friends.

“And, he could actually back them up,” Ahsoka added, before Talik could respond. “So far, that remains to be seen with you. I’m _not_ impressed.”

She looked her enemy up and down, a pretense. Talik stiffened, a murderous gleam in her eyes, before she allowed herself to relax-but only just. Those words must have been deeply insulting, coming from her. Not the type to cut straight to the core, but enough to rile her up. After all, who wanted someone they thought so little of to throw something like that in their face? Consequences would follow, as they always had.

“You will _never_ be as wise and mighty as you desperately _pretend_ to be. You threw that all away, gave in to _childish_ foolishness. And for what?”

“Anakin went down a path I _couldn’t_ follow,” she explained honestly.

“And _I_ was there to greet him,” Talik responded in kind. “Some _friend_ you turned out to be.”

Ahsoka shut her eyes tightly. She knew better than to use the word padawan, it wasn’t personal enough anymore. Reminding her of the close relationship they’d once had, however…

“I did what I _had_ to. What happened to him _isn’t my fault_.”

She tried to tell herself that every time the guilt caught up with her. It didn’t stop it from hurting and her deciding it was, though.

Talik barked in laughter.

“Only a coward like you would see his ascension that way. Because you don’t matter anymore- you ran away, just like your friends. You don’t deserve his attention.”

The snarl was all the indication Ahsoka needed that the twi’lek was getting sick of the back-and-forth. The holocron hummed against her chest, flickering a soft blue. She could hear a soft, familiar voice in the back of her mind encouraging her to do what she’d hoped to avoid. She desperately wished there was another way, but…

Warm energy washed over her; like comforting hands placing themselves on her shoulders.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered remorsefully, earning a raised brow from her enemy. Ahsoka knew she must’ve looked crazy, talking to seemingly nothing. Talik would find out how real this all was _very_ shortly. 

In one, swift motion, Ahsoka flung the holocron back into the temple it had rested in, amassing strength in the Force. Talik activated her orange double-bladed saber and lunged, but it was too late; the former Jedi willed the weaker parts of the old structure to start caving in on themselves, to bury their secrets forever, Force willing.

Her single blade swung up to meet Talik’s, and she reached for her other with her newly freed hand.

“Boc’ara!”

Despite the situation, Ahsoka managed a small smile. “I hope you can come up with a good excuse for your Master.”

With an enraged yell, Talik pulled back and swung; a graceful strike she only just managed to catch, with her taunting. She narrowed her eyes again as things were grimly serious once more. She had to win here. Their sabers clashed over and over again, bringing them close enough together to feel the heat from each other’s weapons. Teeth were bared, no words exchanged so long as they were engaged. When she managed to capitalize on a small error on Talik’s part, shoving her several feet away with the Force, the twi’lek finally had something to say.

“Your head should suffice.”


	2. Sarcasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra's a lil shit sometimes, but Ahsoka could remember being that young. Apparently more of Anakin's attitude wore off on her than she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where I have the actual prompts, I'll post them as the chapter summary, such as above. 
> 
> It wrapped up a little too neatly at the end and is a little rushed I know, I'm still working on that with all of my writing. I'll get better someday, though! Practice makes perfect. :)
> 
> ALSO I'LL REPEAT THIS, BUT I LIKE WRITING WITHIN AN AU UNIVERSE IN WHICH THE WHOLE MALACHOR THING WENT DIFFERENTLY.

“Ezra. Kanan said I might find you out here.”

“ _ Of course _ ,” The teenager groaned, melodramatically throwing himself back against a small sand dune. As if it wasn’t already obvious by storming out here that he  _ didn’t _ want to deal with any aftermath of the argument he’d just had with his Master. He’d have to face Kanan sooner or later, and even he had to know that, but she wouldn’t attempt dragging him back to base just yet.

“Let me guess..he told you to come get me.”

He almost stood up despite his previous defiance, as if he were either going to cooperate with her, or wander further away to be left alone. Ahsoka didn’t want Ezra to be unsafe, but if it was the latter, she was prepared to let him brood..for a little bit, at least. He settled for sitting up, and shooting her an annoyed expression.

“Not exactly.”

Ezra’s face scrunched in confusion, but she had expected that. All that was likely on his mind right now was that stubborn streak that had gotten him and Kanan into this mess to begin with. The sort of phase  _ all _ teenagers went through eventually. She’d been young once.

“I came to talk  _ with _ you. I wanted to know if you were alright.”

The teenager snorted, and decided to lay back against the sand again.

“At least someone does.”

Ah, there was that spark of teenage ignorance again. All she needed to do was throw him a chiding look to make him reconsider what he’d just said. Ezra didn’t  _ really _ mean that, or any of the insults he’d ever thrown at Kanan, she knew that. He was just frustrated, reckless, and  _ young _ ; all of which combined promised to cloud judgement from time to time.

“...I’m sorry Ahsoka, it’s just…”

Ezra sighed, looking up at the dimming sky.

“Sometimes I feel like Kanan doesn’t trust me  _ at all _ .”

“Ezra,” she responded sympathetically, placing a hand on one of his shoulders, “ Kanan  _ does _ trust you.”

“Yeah? Well he has a funny way of showing it.”

Ahsoka could sense the hurt behind those words. Lashing out had been the only defense mechanism he’d found to try and counter it. But it never worked out, and only made things worse. She could speak from experience, on that one.

“He’s worried Ezra,” she continued, “he doesn’t want anything to happen to you. After Malachor..sometimes he feels  _ helpless _ .”

It was a sensitive topic for all of them, and she wasn’t so sure Kanan had confided that in her with the idea she would relay it to his student like this. But Ezra needed to hear it as much as Kanan needed to understand that he was every bit the worthy Jedi and Master he constantly felt he was not.

“..He does?”

Ahsoka took a seat beside him, laying against the dune as well.

“I know what it’s like to have an overprotective Master. I understand what you’re going through.”

Ezra looked surprised. After how she had talked about Anakin in the meditation chamber, she imagined he must have thought he was the  _ perfect _ Master. While it hurt to think back to the past, years that felt so wasted, she also found comfort in the memories every so often, and could shut the present truths out to enjoy them.

“You mean  _ he _ was-?”

Ahsoka chuckled, staring at the sky.

“If you think Kanan’s bad, you would’ve had some trouble with Anakin.”

The teenager frowned, feeling as if that was some sort of insult.

She smirked, turning her head to look at Ezra.

“I know it’s a little  _ obvious _ , but when Anakin and I first met, he was a lot like Kanan can be. And I was like  _ you _ .”

“Hey! What’s  _ that _ supposed to mean?”

“Only that I know what it’s like to be your age. And that sometimes, you have to look at things from  _ both _ perspectives, not just your own.”

The teenager went silent for a moment, mulling over everything that had just been exchanged. Ahsoka sat up, flicking dust off her skirt. But she didn’t go to leave just yet-no, she was enjoying the sunset, and being able to help her young friend in any way. She looked upward again as a convar cried out in the distance.

“Hey, Ahsoka?”

She glanced back down at him, as he sat himself up.

“Yes, Ezra?”

“Thanks.”

The togruta smiled warmly back at him, then stood, extending her hand for him to take.

“You know..since we’re already out here, maybe I can tell you something else about Anakin.”

Inwardly, she smirked as Ezra took her hand, eager to hear more about her Master. It was silly,  _ ridiculous _ even, but what she was about to do Ahsoka thought they both needed right about now. She waited until he was standing, and took a few steps back.

“There was really only one power he  _ never _ won a battle against.”

“ _ Never _ ?”

“Never,” she confirmed, rolling one hand around as she discreetly tapped into the Force.

“ _ I _ always had to do what it took to get him through those times,” she sighed, “not many people  _ can _ contend with it.”

“With what? Who couldn’t he beat?”

“Not who, Ezra.  _ What _ .”

With a flick of her wrist, a ball of sand flew forward and burst all over the teenager. He made a noise of surprise and looked at her, bewildered. She couldn’t help but smirk again.

“Anakin never did like sand.”

Ezra just stared at her for a long moment, before he laughed and threw sand at her in retaliation.


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It really was a very awkward ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I'm pretty sure neither of them actually said anything to each other, it's funny to imagine the different things they could've. Ugh, everything I'm posting is so old, but i'm hoping that will force me into doing new stuff. This oneshot needs a lot of editing, but I'm forcing myself to put it up anyway. SOMEDAY I will hopefully write a better version.

Ahsoka shifted uncomfortably, arms folded across her armored chest as she waited for this to come to an end. Though she regretted deciding to take a ride with her old ‘friend’ here, the togruta knew it was still for the best. Kanan and Ezra needed a chance to be alone, to talk this through. As much as she hated the idea of trying to tell the boy his perception of certain beings were wrong-he didn’t have any reason to dislike Maul just yet- she didn’t want him to fall prey to the manipulation the Sith was more than capable of, either.

He’d taken over criminal gangs, even Mandalore, after all.

_She should know_.

Even with what Kanan now knew, she knew better. Maul seeming relaxed concerned her more than his explosive rage. Ahsoka wished she could believe he’d changed over time, but couldn’t bring herself to. Instead, she still thought he was trying too hard to convince them to help; he was masking some aspect of his anger and hatred right now, but she and Kanan had both felt it during their battle with the Inquisitors. Bitterness, _pleasure_ at the suffering of others, his ‘innocent’ little barbs at her that the others didn’t understand were insults at all.

They had come a little too comfortably from him, as well.

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes thoughtfully as that finally registered. She hadn’t had much time to dwell on it before, but now that they were alone-awkwardly, at that- it raised a red flag.

“Why aren’t you surprised to see me?”

After what she had done to him in the past, Maul’s indifference was strange. He’d never seemed the sort able to let anything go.

He didn’t look at her immediately, instead making a noise that sounded very much like a strained chuckle.

“I _heard_ you,” Maul replied simply, now sparing a glance, “your voice is-”

He had to pause there, to stifle potentially more laughter. Ahsoka took notice of the fact his gloved fingers curled tighter around the top of his walking staff.

“..hard to forget,” he finished. “It’s always _nice_ to run into old friends, don’t you think, _Lady Tano_?”

The way he was staring at her demanded an answer. He was trying to see how she would react- fishing for anger, or fear. Neither of which she was willing to give him. Instead, she offered a faint smile to match his fabricated one.

“It _has_ been a while, Maul. You handled yourself well out there.”

He arched a dark brow, uncertain what to make of her response. What had he expected? They weren’t on Mandalore anymore, this had to be handled carefully on both their parts. Especially in such close quarters. If he was going to fake being pleasant, she wasn’t going to call him out on it yet. Not more than she already had, anyway. There _was_ something else she fully intended to bother him about, though. 

“Why do you want to defeat Vader so badly?”

It seemed like a question she should have asked already, but there was no time like the present Ahsoka supposed. It would be nice to have some sort of answer before they went much farther.

Maul's expression twisted into anger for a moment, before it fell to something akin to despair. His fiery eyes bore into her own, and he almost looked.. _sad_? She might have pitied him for a moment, if she wasn’t worried about everything being insincere on his part. The memories of everything he'd done, reminding her he didn't deserve sympathy, helped too.

“Why do _you_?”

His voice came out so quietly, no trace of aggression, that it was almost like speaking to an entirely different being. Maul had never seemed capable of this kind of emotion, or acting, whichever it was, when it came to people who had, in his mind, done him wrong. The worst part was, it was a fair question. One she wasn’t so sure she could answer. If only Ezra hadn’t been so insistent they trust him and easily given up the reason they were here. Who knew what more he’d told him when they’d been alone together.

“I felt it- the fear, _sadness_. All from mention of his name. Ezra and his Master had no such reaction.”

Ahsoka felt her throat tighten. So he’d been paying attention to their body language and energies. She shouldn’t have been surprised. But, she wasn’t going to reply to that other than look away and tighten her grasp on her arms. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Maul study her reaction for a long moment, before turning his attention to the side as well.

It was just as well, they were almost to the top.


End file.
